Love Lust Submission
by fapberry
Summary: "On one of our first dates, Blaine told me that when it comes to sex, he's submissive and masochistic." Pretty much PWP. Warnings inside.


**warnings: slight s/m?, blink and you miss the shoe fetish, toys, bondage, blowjob, rimming, spanking, anal sex, bareback, cockslut!blaine**

* * *

><p>On one of our first dates, Blaine told me that when it comes to sex, he's submissive and masochistic. And he would love to give all of himself in bed. It was never my thing, so we found a way that satisfied us both.<p>

Most of the times our sex was pretty normal, more rough, with a little bit of spanking or handcuffs. But sometimes, when I had a really bad day, or was just pissed because of my stupid co-workers… then the day looked something like this…

When I came home, the delicious smell of freshly made tart with salmon, asparagus and dill was filling the air in our small kitchen and pretty much the whole house. I passed the closed door to our bedroom and I knew that behind them, Blaine was kneeling in front of the bed, with his head down, looking at the floor and patiently waiting for his Master to come.

I knew I had plenty of time and it was his job now to wait, so without hurry I reveled in the taste of the dinner he made for me, leaving the now empty plate still on the table. Then I jumped into shower to get rid of the sweat that covered my body.

I dried my hair with a towel and put on a pair of jeans and simple black button up shirt, that Blaine had left there before like I asked him to. I quickly grabbed the small foldable chair from the hall wardrobe and finally entered the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Without even looking at him, I set the chair in front of Blaine, just close enough to use some of the toys I picked for today and quickly took them off the cupboard.<p>

I put them on the floor and took the rope in my hands before I knelt behind him and started to tie his hands behind his back, so that the arms were bound with the palm of each hand on the opposite forearm.

The rope went round the hands and arms and I added extra ties around the upper arms to prevent him from pulling his arms sideways. Then I fastened the ropes on the bed rod so he couldn't move and tied his ankles to the legs of the bed. His body was stretched to the point of discomfort and the inability move but I didn't want to hurt him.

Moments later, his eyes were covered by one of my old silk scarves. Before putting the simple red ball gag in his mouth, I let myself kiss him passionately, our tongues slowly dancing. Finally, I sat on the chair and let myself look at him and his perfect body.

The tanned skin, marked with a few old scars from high school times.

Those little muscles in his arms and thighs, now visible on the bound body.

His little sixpack, looking ideal on his short body.

His cock, still half hard. Average in length and girth, a longer one wouldn't have fitted him.

His neck, now covered in first drops of sweat and few days old hickeys.

His lips, now slightly swollen after the kiss. They looked so beautiful like this, especially now, when stretched around the gag. He was already drooling, saliva running down his chin and neck, just perfectly down his adam's apple.

I leaned and took the riding crop in my hands, twirling it, slapping my own thigh lightly, even smelling the rubber it was made of. It was one of the newest additions to collection of sex toys, custom made with engravement, one of Blaine's Christmas gifts for me, so it still had this fresh rubber smell.

I dragged the crop across his thighs, up across his hips and stomach, occasionally spanking the skin with it. I put the crop on the underside of his chin to raise his head, dragging it down the neck to his chest and nipples, teasing the sensitive skin there with the tip, moving it up and down.

I played with him like that for a moment and left the room. When I came back after few minutes I was wearing one of my old dress shoes. I almost saw smirk on Blaine's face when he heard the crackle of the wooded panels under my shoes. Pervert.

I sat back on the chair and stretched one of my legs so far the tip of the shoe touched his skin. I teased his thighs with the shoe, just to tramp with the other leg loudly, which caused his body to slighly jump. I moved the shoe from the leg to tease his cock with the tip.

He leaned his head back, the gag unable to completely mute the loud moan that escaped his mouth. Without even looking, I knew that his cock became fully erect now. I knelt and quickly put the cock ring on him. Oh, that was going to be fun.

I stood up and took off the scarf from his eyes. He opened them and blinked a few times to let them accommodate to the light again and raised his eyes to look at me with one of the most puppy-like looks I had ever seen. You could see everything he felt in them. Love. Lust. Submission.

I got rid of the gag and fought with the want to put the thumb into his mouth to let him suck on it. I gave him something even better. I undid the button of the pants and positioned myself in front of Blaine.

He just gave me a quick look then started to slowly unzip my pants with his teeth. He was teasing me, zipping them back a little or stopping the action just to ghost the warm breath over the skin of my cock.

Finally, he undid whole thing and my cock sprang free, right into his waiting mouth. Precome was leaking from the tip, smearing across his still swollen lip, a little bit of saliva glistening in the other corner.

He sucked the tip further into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He wanted to give me maximum pleasure and wanted it to last as long as possible, so his moves were slow. He looked like he was reveling in the musky taste and smell of my body. He rolled his tongue, pressing it against the underside of the head and sucked hard.

Then he started to bob his head, taking it deeper, still swirling his tongue across the veins on the shaft. He came back to play with only the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit this time. He leaned his head back to get rid of the cock in his mouth, just to maneuver himself lower and teased my balls, delicately licking with the tip of his tongue.

He leaned closer, which was hard since he was bound to the bed, and licked the balls once more, with more force, dragging them into his mouth and sucking on them. He played with them for a while, kissing them at the end just to come back to the now neglected cock.

He took it all the way into his eager mouth, feeling the tip against the back of his throat, and his nose almost touching the pubic hair. He wasn't choking, he had no gag reflex and well, deepthroating was the thing he liked the most. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking furiously, his cheeks hollowing, lips swelling again from the force he was using.

I couldn't take it any longer and fisted my left hand into his curls, shoving my cock into that hot cavern of his throat, hearing his moans as his tongue was doing things with my shaft that should be illegal. He should be arrested for his cocksucking talent. Oh, it gave me idea for another play someday…

Using the grip I had on his hair, I pulled his head back. He looked at me, wondering if he did something wrong that I took the cock from him, just to rest the tip against his lips. I took it into my free hand and slid it into his mouth along his cheek, letting his tongue touch some skin, feeling that he had something in his mouth. I took my hand away and he used the occasion to suck just like he wanted to.

I kept his head in place, staring as my cock slid in and out of his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he looked amazing with his mouth stretched around something, preferably my cock or one of the big dildos.

I felt dizzy and I knew I was close. My thrusts became harder and more erratic, and I just wanted it to be over, to finally come. I couldn't take more. He swallowed me down as far as he could and started humming, bringing me to the edge.

One more swirl of the tongue around my shaft and I was coming hard. He sucked, milking me to the last drop. Finally he released my cock with a wet pop, licking it once from the base to tip, kissing it and licking his own lips.

Tired after reaching my climax, I fell to my knees, putting hands on my thighs, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. I moved a little closer to him and just pulled him into a sloppy kiss, thoughtlessly playing with my fingers behind his neck.

I licked his lower lip, still able to taste myself there, and sucked it into my mouth. A small whimper escaped him, as I was fighting with his tongue for dominance. One of my hands started traveling down his shoulders and arms, tensed from the bounds.

When we finally pulled from the kiss, not knowing if we still needed the air to live, I stood up to untie his stiffened body. I started with the ropes that were tied to the bed, then I untied all the ropes around his arms, that fell loosely, without the strength to raise them just now. The tensed limbs weren't able to keep the straight position, so he just sat on his feet. I petted his hair and left the room, leaving him to recover.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, I saw him walking into kitchen, where I was sitting with my coffee and the coconut muffin he made, on his hands and knees. He quickly came to me, stroking my leg with his cheek. Such a pet.<p>

I put my fingers in his mouth, letting him suck them. He was such a cockslut, sucking on everything he could and everything I was able to give him. So he was eagerly playing with my fingers in his mouth, bobbing his head a little like it was my cock, until I pulled them off and slapped his face.

I ordered him to stand up and wash the dishes after his cooking do he quickly started filling the sink with water and drops of washing-up liquid. As he stood there, naked as God made him, without even an apron on, I had a very pretty view from the place where I was sitting.

His short – in proportion to his body - but strong legs.

His amazing ass. That round globes that were just made for grabbing them while fucking. Perfect for spanking, when they turned into beautiful shades of red. Hiding his pretty pink hole, still tight after all the times we fucked.

When I finished my dessert, I went to give him other things to wash and just stood there beside him, looking at his face. His hazel eyes were shining with happiness. He loved the times we played and I was always able to see how happy it made him, that he could concentrate on giving me pleasure, not caring that much about his own, that he could feel the pain whenever I punished him or used one of our toys while we were playing.

I grabbed his ass in one hand and his mouth opened slightly. Oh, he loooved that little touch. Without a warning, I spanked him, not too hard. A tiny, almost not noticable moan left his lips. I spanked him once again, with more force and he groaned. I decided to play with him a little.

- I took off the gag, but you know that you should stay with your mouth shut. You do understand that, I suppose?

- Yes, Master.

- I'm going to punish you now. Hands on the table, 20 takes, count.

He turned around to the table, holding the ends tightly and waiting for the punishment. I stared for a moment, just to surprise him with the hard slap, and while he was still thanking me for the previous one, the next one came.

- One. Thank you, Ma-a-aster. Two. Thank you, Master.

Next one. And another.

- Tw-oh!-elve. Thank you, Master.

Sometimes the slap was hard, sometimes hardly noticable. The timing was also different each time. I slapped him sometimes just one after another, or I waited even few minutes, just to tease and surprise him.

His knuckles were white from his tight grip on the table, the slaps were giving him pleasure, his legs were wobbly and he needed to make sure he wouldn't fall. The last slap was the hardest one, since I didn't use my hand but my belt.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a tear on his face. I looked down, his round globes dark red, sensitive for any touch. Without saying anything, I fell on my knees, and traced my fingertips across his skin.

I licked the hot prints of my hands, sucking on the skin sometimes. Even biting a little to make a hickey, to let him remember that beautiful day for longer. Or just kissing his cheeks, to finally dart my tongue through the crack, giving one long lick over his still clenched hole, just to trace around the rim softly.

I heard that his breath became shallow, and I just started... I licked the rim a few times, moving my tongue, or just the tip, from side to side through the rim. His hole started loosing a bit just from the licks and I was able to taste his perfect, musky scent. If I could, I would have been eating him out all the time, just reveling in that taste.

Finally I pressed my tongue inside, teasing the sensitive skin inside. He pushed his hips back, almost swallowing my tongue with his ass. I kept fucking him with my tongue, pushing it in and out. His legs were shaking, and I knew that he was silently praying to get rid of the cock ring, to finally come.

Not wasting time, I took the lube out of one of the drawers – hey, we're horny sometimes, ok? – and coated my cock with a good amount of gel. A loud moan, almost a scream, escaped his throat when I pushed into him in one swift movement. I didn't care about any preparation. It wasn't even needed knowing how often we fucked and how much he loved it rough.

- I can't believe how can you still be so deliciously tight… - I whispered into his ear, thrusting particulary hard into him. I put one arm around his waist as I started fucking him hard, with quick and sharp thrusts. He was moaning like a slut he was every time my cock touched his prostate.

- M-m-m-aster….

- Yes, sweetheart?

- Master, please, let me come. I beg you. I can't…ohhh….take it…anymore.

I didn't respond, just kept fucking him. I started kissing his neck and the top of his spine to turn him on even more. He was so painfully close that he started to bite his lip so much he could taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

I snapped the cock ring open while giving him the hardest thrust and without me even touching his cock, he came, leaving ropes of come on the cupboard doors. He came so hard he passed out, so I had to make sure I was holding him tightly by his waist, so he didn't fall.

I thrusted two more times and came for a second time today. I put my chin on his shoulder and stood there, trying to recover. Finally I pulled out and helped Blaine, who slowly regained consciousness, to get to bed and disappeared in the bathroom…


End file.
